


Ещё один старбаксный драббл

by Reaty



Series: Рандомные драбблы по Marvel [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty
Summary: Иногда Стиву кажется, что до войны он любил Баки меньше.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Рандомные драбблы по Marvel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782373
Kudos: 22





	Ещё один старбаксный драббл

Иногда Стиву кажется, что до войны он любил Баки меньше. Или не то что не любил, но - сам не понимал, не ценил, отталкивал. Казалась обидной, унизительной его забота, его защита, то, как вечно пытался знакомить с девчонками и уговаривал держаться подальше от неприятностей, как будто Стив маленький. Было завидно, что Баки - высокий, красивый, обаятельный, что здоровый и сильный, что девушки любят его, а Стива - нет, что его взяли в армию, а Стива - нет. Иногда прямо злость брала на него за это. Это Баки всегда любил Стива, тянулся к нему, опекал, тормошил, таскал за собой везде, делился всем, дарил свою дружбу без оглядки, без счёта. Стив принимал неохотно, чувствовал себя тенью, недостойным, обузой, отказывался, сбегал, ссорился. Хотел быть независимым, хотел быть как Баки, хотел, чтобы Баки оставил его в покое.

Сейчас вспоминать об этом стыдно до полыхающих ушей, до рези в глазах. Сейчас Баки не прикасается к нему первым, смотрит робко и загнанно, исподлобья, улыбается редко и скупо. Часто внезапно встаёт посреди разговора и уходит в свою комнату, коротко бросив: "Я хочу побыть один". Долго говорит о чём-то с терапевтами, которых нашёл Т'чалла, и после этих разговоров иногда он тихий и задумчивый, иногда злой и ломает тренажёры в спортзале, иногда глаза у него красные. Стив хочет что-то сделать, что-то сказать, как-то помочь, но он не умеет. Никогда не умел. Он знает, как подбодрить свою команду, сказать что-то вдохновляющее, убедить, что они всё делают правильно, сделать так, чтобы за ним пошли. Но с Баки нужно другое, и он не знает, что. Он бы всё сделал, он бы срывал вертолёты с неба и дрался хоть с целым миром, целыми днями, он бросил щит и бросил бы снова, он всё бы оставил, всё, что имел, если нужно. Но как сказать, как выразить то, что у него внутри, он не знает. Они говорят - почти как чужие, они стоят - слишком далеко, и Стив не знает, как сократить расстояние, ведь это Баки всегда был тем, кто делал шаг.

Они прячутся в Ваканде - Т'чалла слишком добр, так что Стиву даже совестно. Ради себя он не принял бы помощи, он нашёл бы другой способ, но Баки нужна терапия, нужно убежище, нужна безопасность. Те слова, что использовал Земо, больше не работают, но могут быть другие, которые ещё нужно найти, и Баки сам повторяет, что его голова не в порядке. Бывшие Мстители не держатся вместе - слишком опасно, Клинт с Вандой скрываются где-то в Мексике, Сэм держится на ходу и иногда прилетает в гости, Скотт под домашним арестом. Иногда они спасают мир, потому что Тони связан Соглашением и не может успеть везде, и потому что Стив не умеет сидеть сложа руки. Никогда не умел.

В первый раз Стив пошёл в бой без Баки, они ловили группу террористских учёных, у которых были боевые роботы - к счастью, до Альтрона им было далеко. Стива ранили - пустяк, царапина, но прежний Баки устроил бы ему выволочку - наедине, без подчинённых, конечно. Нынешний Баки только посмотрел холодным, тяжёлым взглядом, играя желваками, а на следующий день попросил Т'чаллу сделать ему новую руку, от которой до того упорно отказывался. В следующий раз, когда в Канаде объявились сумасшедшие мутанты, он отправился со Стивом, не спрашивая, выполнял приказы точно, дрался яростно, как дикое животное, как безупречная машина убийства - а после, в джете, трясся, бледнея, сжимая губы, смотрел широкими глазами на окровавленные вибраниумные костяшки. Стива с головой затапливал стыд, но он не знал, что делать, что сказать, потому что раньше, на войне, или кому-то другому он, наверное, сказал бы: "Хорошая работа, солдат". Раньше, на войне, Баки сказал бы что-нибудь сам.

Стив думает, что он плохой друг, что никогда не умел быть другом. Спасти, защитить, вытащить из плена, разбудить, удержать, закрыть собой - всё это он может теперь, даже если когда-то не смог. Но когда нет ни драки, ни опасности, оставшись наедине они молчат, и Баки бросает на него быстрые короткие взгляды, точно боится посмотреть прямо, а Стиву хочется его обнять, но удерживает что-то, точно он связан по рукам и ногам. Иногда Баки начинает говорить - тихо, неуверенно, - о каких-то пустяках из прошлого, забавных случаях из детства, и Стив подхватывает, они оба вспоминают наперебой, смеются, улыбка у Баки становится живая и настоящая, почти как прежде - но уже через мгновение она соскальзывает, будто ему тяжело держать её на лице, на этом лице, которое раньше состояло из улыбок. Ему тяжело, знает Стив, ему тяжело улыбаться, тяжело говорить первым, ему жить тяжело, больно, хотя так отчаянно хочется - жить, улыбаться, радоваться. Стив знает, каково это. Он не знает, как помочь.

До войны он любил Баки меньше, до поезда он любил Баки меньше, и это несправедливо, Стив ненавидит себя за это, но говорят, что люди не ценят то, что имеют. Несколько лет без Баки он прожил, с пустотой внутри, словно бы то, что было частью его самого, что прежде даже не замечал, исчезло, и ничем не заменишь, словно сам воздух исчез, и невозможно дышать. Теперь Баки снова рядом, совсем близко, только руку протянуть, и Стив любит его так сильно, что не может пошевелиться.


End file.
